Boarding School
by Angelsnlilies
Summary: A selected all-male boarding school will host female students. Serena Foster is the selected trial student to examine if females can live within boarders of an all male school. Nonetheless, the challenge was brought upon by her own father.


_**A/N: Okay this is finally edited! Special thanks to a special someone for taking his time and correcting all of my mistakes. I know it has been a while since this has been looked at, but life got in the way.**_

_**Thanks for understanding!**_

_**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**_

Boarding School: Prologue

A young woman stood huddled over suitcases. One by one, each article of clothing was delicately folded and placed in her suitcase. She griped the top of the suitcase, slamming it down and securing the lock shut with a simple 'click'. 'Well, that the last of them,' she thought.

With a sad sigh, breath escaped her lips as her body slumped over the suitcase, with tears coming to her crystal blue eyes. This tender woman at the age of 17 was going for a life-changing event. Strands of her golden blonde hair tumbled over her shoulder. She shivered as a sob escaped from her mouth, and the tears descended down her face.

An elderly woman took notice of this crucial sob.

"Serena?" She tapped lightly on the bedroom door. No response was heard besides the sobbing coming from the young woman within; she pressed on into the room and opened the door wide. The worried expression turned to tender sympathy for the young woman. Her flesh and blood, her only granddaughter, was having her own battle of emotions contemplating the reality before her. She never wanted this dramatic difference in her granddaughter's life, but she understood deep down that this is the best. By living here, this young woman cannot spread her wings and fly, being reminded with the haunting memories of her deceased mother. She approached the teen, placing her hand upon her shoulder. Feeling the tension in the teen, she realized she received the attention.

Serena rotated her head to the elder women, her tears still falling as she gazed into the eyes of her grandmother. "Grandma?" she whispered out.

"Come here, child." Smiling at her granddaughter, she reassured her that life would be acceptable. Serena's lips trembled and let out another sob, entering into her grandmother's welcoming embrace. Her head landed in the crook of the older woman's neck. Tears were felt as Serena's crying continued on.

"You know you have to be strong before you leave here," the elder woman spoke. "Remember what I told you, take a glimpse back then gaze forward to your future."

Serena released herself from the comfort of her grandmother's embrace. She caught a few breaths trying to come to grips of reality. With the back of her hands, she brushed away the remaining tears before they fell. "You're right," she spoke the truth. "I have to be strong and I have to go through with this. That is what she would have wanted. I knew this day had to come, but not so soon."

"Good," her grandmother spoke. "I would have never imagined it to come this quickly as well. I just know deep down this experience will be perfect for you. I want you to aim high. Now, I'll be downstairs when you are ready to go." She soothed her granddaughter by massaging her shoulders lightly.

"All right," Serena spoke.

The elderly woman turned her body towards the door and made her leave. She took one look back as Serena bent down to retrieve a smaller suitcase abandoned on the floor. Securing the door shut, she smiled with approval. Serena was her mother's daughter. The admirable strength in this young woman cannot be expressed into words.

Serena continued packing her belongings in the small bag she previously singled out among smaller suitcases from the floor. Some time as has passed placing her belongs downstairs, she worked her way slowly up into her room. Climbing stairs should be an easy matter, but this grudging occupation of climbing is making her departing time seem endless. Upon entering her room, she swiftly grabbed a pink moon and star backpack, the remaining bag, positioning the bag on her shoulder. Letting out a breath of relief and sadness, she walked to the door looking behind her one last time.

"It's time now. Time to move forward," she spoke to herself. "A new life is waiting and an old life closing." The door quietly closed on this scene.

_**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**_

_**There you have it! The beginning of a re-done story. I do gladly take constructive criticism. I do not appreciate bashing of any kind. I understand your opinion, but there is also something called common courtesy. I know this will be tough journey. I will try to update as much as I can. I do work full time and go to school full time. Faithful readers so understand that it takes time to make masterpieces. It takes time and dedication to write. Until next time my readers.**_

_**Au Revoire**_


End file.
